It is known to provide so-called A-frame arms for many applications and in particular in suspension and steering regions of motor vehicles, which are designed as a single piece or are composed of two individual connecting rods that extend toward one another in the shape of a “V” and thereby lead into a receiving region, the latter approach being more favorable for actual production. The receiving region can be used to receive a joint or bearing, and can be fastened e.g. to an axle in order to movably secure the axle to a body or a vehicle frame using the A-frame arm.
The merging ends of the connecting rods must be secured to one another, which is accomplished e.g. according to DE 102 19 708 A1 using separate bolts that extend axially through the connecting-rod ends, thereby securing the latter to one another. A solution of this type requires highly complex assembly, however.
In contrast, DE 199 32 678 A1 makes known a solution in which the two connecting-rod ends can be secured to one another using the joint itself, namely the housing thereof. The risk associated therewith is that the joint, when moving during vehicle operation, will work its way into the wall of the receiving region, which is designed as a round eye in this case, thereby resulting in rapid wear of the connection. In addition, it becomes impossible to remove the bearing, e.g. to replace it due to wear, without having to disconnect the connecting rods from one another. Connections of this type are therefore difficult to handle.
DE 42 15 195 A1 shows elastomeric bearings comprising an inner part which has a rotation lock to prevent it from sliding through relative to the elastomer using a form-locked connection in the form of projections disposed on the inner part. The elastomer itself is accommodated in a noncircular housing, and so this form-locked connection forms a further rotation lock.